Advent Highschool
by patrioticcastiel
Summary: Bubbline highschool AU. It get's pretty M pretty quick so. i suggest you steer clear if you dont like duh smut smut. image credit goes to /
1. Chapter 1

"Adventure Time!" high is pretty fucking awful. You can tell just from the "nickname" all the popular prep rally girls gave it. This is high school for god sake, not kindergarten. The real name is Advent high, I don't know where they got the "ure Time!" bit. Maybe they think life's some big adventure or something?  
Mine has sucked pretty bad, my dad has always called me Marcy even though I prefer Marceline, which kinda gets on your nerves after next to 18 years. My mom died I don't even remember how long ago, some car accident or cliché death like that, it got dad down for a really long time, not to mention when the stock market crashed he lost next to all his money, but when he got a promotion opportunity at work he stepped his shit up to take care of his daughter. And I love him for that, I really do, the only thing really wrong with him is that he thinks I secretly like being called Marcy, which I don't. I guess my life doesn't suck too bad in the tragedy department, I've got some annoying disease that hurts my i-don't-care and makes it so that my unknown-organ-that-you-apparently-need-to-survive not work. So I have to take pills for that. And my social life could be better. At least I don't really have to worry about school, I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself.

A cool and thin autumn breeze blows my hair, black as night over a city with too many lights, into my eyes and I brush it away. I zip up my jacket a bit and take the last turn to get to _wonderful Adventure high. _I see one of the few people I hang out with, Finn Mertons, ahead of me. Makes sense since his house is in between us. He's a really built guy, blond hair, the works. But he's not all that 'popular.' I mean everybody knows who he is and all that, but he just isn't who you point to in the popular line up at our school. He's alone so his girlfriend, Jessica, must be sick today. I run up to him and jump on his back.  
I hiss in his ear and make him jump

"AAAAAHHHH!" he pulls his elbow back and hits me square in the boob "OOOWWWW"  
"OH crap! Marceline!? What did you do that for?!" I sit up and rub where his elbow connected, being in immense boob pain isn't the kind of experience I would have wanted today, especially in the morning. Finns older brother Jake comes out of their house a little behind us and runs over.  
"Finn man what happened? I heard distressing noises."  
"Psh, shut it Jake, I just hit Marceline here in the boob." he helps me up and I brush off my jeans around my butt.  
"Ah. Dont worry Marceline, he didn't really mean to hit you."  
"He's got a funny way of showing it my elbowing me in my freaking _tit_." I punch Finn in the shoulder on "tit" and he rubs it.  
Haha. Bruised ass face.  
"Jessica sick?" I ask a little worriedly, me and her are alright friends, but it's not like I dont care if she gets sick.  
"Yea.. she'll be out for a bit, she was out in the rain to long and got a pretty bad cold. I'm reeeeeaaalllly sorry about hitting you, but you shouldn't have scared me." Jake snickered at him  
"She _scared _you man? How?!"  
"I hissed in his ear-" Jakes starts crying from laughing so hard "- I know right?!"

* * *

The rest of the way to school is pretty uneventful, and we have to part ways right when we get there for first period, we say our goodbyes, pretending to sob, and I get my books out of my locker. I feel like it's easier to keep the books I dont need here, so I dont have to lug them around. I walk into first period and sit down in the back, my normal little desk, carved signature and all. You'd be surprised how little they care in american public schools. I took out a pen and started drawing on my arm, because I forgot my sketch book at home. Some guy I dont know makes a face from across the room, well screw you too jerk.  
Teach is at his desk in front, Mr. Bart, he's an alright teacher, understands its first period and kinda eases us into the school day, really nice guy. He is a little dumb though, he'll forget peoples names sometimes, and forget what the homework was. He's pretty tall but he's also pretty... portly.. and he has a caring face. He's bald and wears glasses.. he's sorta like santa, if santa were bald and had no beard, and wore glasses.

Out of my peripheral earshot, I hear the door open again, hoping it's my best gurl Reyna. Reyna is really the best. She's from Korea, but she learned English too, so she can speak both, she dyes her hair in rainbow colours like a pride parade member, and she's Jake's girlfriend. She and I have almost nothing in common except that we have the same sense of humor and we LOVE messing with Finn and Jake. It, however, was not Reyna. It was this girl with some sort of band and science crossover pink t-shirt, pink jeans, strawberry blonde hair, and rosy pink skin. She plopped down right next to me and I was immediately flustered. The hairs on the back of my neck started rising, and my stomach started to tingle. Oh hey look at that, I may or may not be a lesbian, cool!

"Hey you're Marceline right?" oh Jesus Mary and Joseph. Her voice was like a satin dress being thrown onto silk sheets, the sound roses make when you throw them on the stage after a good act, like the lights of the tallest sky scraper turning off just as the sun rises. She has the perfect south England accent. She obviously hasn't lived here long. "Uh.. I.. I think.." great. That's exactly what a normal person would reply with.  
"You think? Well.. Reyna's description fits you perfectly." hey. Hey conscious? Hey, yea I need to have a talk with you. What is it? Look at that pretty girl right there. So? I seem to have lost all power to speech enhancers. Make like you had to cough, but not on her, because we both know you'd do that, and then get your shit together. ok. Good plan. Yes. Good. Break! I faked a loud fit of coughing and regained myself, looking over at her I make my reply.  
"Uh, yea, yea no i'm Marceline. Did she want you to get something from me?" I have to play this extremely cool. No. wait. Why am I acting like i'm asking her out or something?  
"Not exactly for her. She wanted me to have a tour of the school, but she cant because she's hanging out with her boyfriend or something.. so she wanted you to do it." oh great, and Jessica can't do cause she had to go stand in the damn rain and get fucking pneumonia. I dont wanna take princess everywhere! Even her books have pink fucking dust covers! I'm wearing black combat boots for fucks sake.  
"Did she mention anybody else?"  
"Nope. Just you." fuckin Reyna! TELL ME THESE THINGS! Alright fuck it.  
"Yeah.. sure I guess.. it's kinda out of nowhere but sure."  
"It's not like it's a hard thing to do. Just show me where my locker is, where the lunch room is, and where the track is. If I ever want to go for a run."  
"Well it sounds exhausting to me. But i'm doing it, so dont complain!"

* * *

Classes went about as slow as you'd think, or as fast if you like school. After fourth period it was lunch time, and it wasn't hard to find princess, she has almost every class with me besides 4th and right after lunch. And throughout the day I noticed things about her. She smiles when she knows the answer to a question, which is nearly every one, and when she has to think, she chews her pencil and twirls her finger in her hair. She smells like fucking heaven and loves writing in this little notebook she has. Pink. I met her right outside her class, which wasn't that hard to do. You could spot her from a mile away in the dark._ So basically your hair_? Shut up conscious you know nothing. I refuse to deal with you while new girl is here.

"Hey chicka!" I feel like I should at least pretend to be nice to the new girl, scared of the new American life. its not like i instantly hate her or im just a bitch or something. i just like to have a tough reputation, even though i have lots of other... reputations. i guess i'm not really pretending since she hasn't been bitchy enough to warrant it, but i'm usually pretty bitchy when it comes to strangers. i just didn't want to be with her because.. you know... I AT LEAST WANT TO HOLD HER HAND!  
"Uh.. hey? Can I uhm.. can you just show me where to get my lunch?"  
"What's up? You not feeling good?"  
"No.. I just.. i'm... i'm not going to eat in the lunch room.." Whut?!  
"What do you mean? Do you not have a table or something? You can sit with me and my pals!"  
"Marceline.. I just want to eat without all these people around me.. cant you just.." oh fuck. She must be actually nervous. Now I feel bad about the whole new girl new American life line. Ugh. Crap.  
"Hey. You know what. Lets get lunch and eat in the bathroom. Whaddah ya say?"  
"Th- the bath...room? But aren't American bathrooms gross?!" I note that she was polite enough to say 'bathroom' instead of 'loo', even in her frenzied state.  
"Meh, sometimes. But our janitor is pretty good at cleaning." I feel genuinely terrible. Otherwise I wouldn't even be doing this.  
We get our lunch and I drag her to the bathroom. We go into a stall and I let her take the toilet seat, while I bump onto the floor. Trays on our knees, we commence our messy battle with the sloppy joes. Mine is a gloriously fought, legendary battle. While she eats quiet and polite, wiping her face with her napkin. Which I notice doesn't have any make-up on it. Either it's some damn good make-up, or she isn't wearing any. Which is impossible, no way those lips could look that..._ delicious_? SHUSH YOU!  
"Ugh. Marcy-"  
"Marceline" I hiss.  
"Wow.. jeez.. sensitive. Sorry. Marceline! You have sauce all over your face, take this napkin." she hands me the white paper and I rub it all off. Lucky I didn't wear make up today either I guess.  
God. From this angle she looks amazing. I'm not one to objectify women, but woah. Those legs are seriously going to give me an inoperable hornyness infection. And her neck.. personal note. Suck that part. And that one. And that bit there right on her jugular. Because i'm at least getting to second base, but that's probably all that will come of it. She's hot, so what. It's not like I haven't done it to plenty other people, even though I had the feels for them. And besides, there's no way princess would ever like me. So I guess on some occasions I do objectify people. Arrest me.  
"What are you staring at me for?"  
"Nothing. I like your shirt is all.. where'd you get it?"  
"Hot Topic probably; I didn't buy it. But honestly, you've been staring at me a bunch.. don't think I wouldn't notice that stuff. What, you got a crush on me?" Huh, not too prissy after all. But she oughtta watch herself here.  
"Heck no! But what else am I gonna look at? You're the new thing round here. I've seen everything else about a thousand times."  
"Oh come on Marceline. Are you new at this?" I scoff at her. How dare she attack my flirting skills! And when I wasn't even flirting, no less!  
"What? How could you say that? You haven't been here a day, you haven't heard what people say about me! Sure! You're cute! Sure! I'd probably close the door behind us, but that doesn't give you the right-"  
"When a girl gives it to you straight, dont give her a line like you dont know what she's talking about." Holy shit. She just up and quotes one of the best movies ever made at me?  
"You think that makes you cool?! Quoting a movie?!"  
I grab my tray and get up. Slamming the stall door behind me. How could she say something like that? And then quote a damn movie! What the actual fuck is wrong with her! People call me a slut day in, day out behind my back, and this uppity bitch walks in here and thinks she fucking owns the place?! Tears are basically flowing down my face, I dont think i'm going to deal with the rest of school, i'm going home.  
She can forget about sitting with us either. God I thought I was being nice to her! This is exactly what happened with ash. I try to do something nice and it gets taken for granted. Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to school together the next day, holding hands sometimes. There was a pretty chilly breeze at one point, and Bonni, hugged me to get warm again. It's like we were already dating or something. I didn't want to assume that though. While we were walking, she pulled out that little pink notebook thing, and wrote something down in it. I got curious, so I perked up.

"What's that you got there Bon Bon?"

"Will the nicknames never end?" She smiled at me and I laughed sarcastically at her. It just means I like her. I like giving out nicknames, and she was a pretty easy target for them. "This, Marceline, is my very super special science booklet."

"Oooo what kinda stuff's in there?"

"Little idea's I have, chemistry notes I took before I came over last night, a list of things I want to research."

"Oooooooooooo, science nut. That's pretty cute actually." I stuck my tongue out at her a little and she pinched it. "Ewww I dont know where your hand has been!"

"Marce.. we havent been apart since like, 7 last night."

"So! That's icky!" I stuck my tongue out at her again for good measure. "is there anything else in that lil booklet.. thingy?"

"Just some poems that I wrote.. nothing special.. they aren't even poems really.. just things I wrote I guess." OH. MY. GOD. THAT. IS. ADORABLE.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME READ THEM BONNIE!"

"Wwwwhhhhhyyyyyyy?! They arent any good! I promise you'll blow chunks everywhere if you read them!"

"Cool! I can weaponize them then! Gimmie gimmie gimme gimme! You know i'll keep bugging you till you let me read 'em."

"You can read ONE, but only if you carry my bag the rest of the way."

"ugh. Fine." she slid her backpack off and I put it on myself backwards, so that I had one on my back, and one on my front. The one on the front of course being wonderful, wonderful pink. Sarcasm. Note it.

Bonnie handed me the little notebook thingy, and I opened it to a random page in the back, where she said they'd be. 

_Alone for no reason. Happy as anyone.  
She smells of pine, and grit, and beauty.  
Too cool for school? Too cool for me.  
But I want her so bad. I know it could never be.  
I'm new, she's old.  
She blends in, I stand out._

Give me one reason though, that I shouldn't try.  
Any more pain and I'll probably cry  
Again like in the past.  
When they told me no.  
I just wanted to hear yes.

Alone for no reason. Happy as anyone.  
Her skin pale as the moon, and her hair dark as the space that surrounds it  
Too cool for school? Too cool for me.  
But I want her so bad. I know it could never be.  
I'm new, she's old.  
She blends in, I stand out.

Everyone just wanted me to hear no.  
But she told me yes.


End file.
